Interface drivers, such as USB interface drivers, should not be damaged when short circuits occur in the digital signal lines. Interface specifications generally require that short circuits should be tolerated without damage to the interface. These interface specifications sometimes also require that the interface should continue to operate normally when the short-circuit condition has been eliminated.
Thus, there are general needs for interfaces and methods that allow an interface to tolerate a short-circuit condition without damage and allow the interface to return to normal operations when the short-circuit condition no longer exists.